


Another Normal Night

by ennbaku



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個關於Q作為倫敦居民下班後平靜生活被打擾的短篇故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Normal Night

 

「先走了，晚安。」

同事的腳步聲到達門邊，他沒有轉頭，只舉起左手示意自己聽見，回了句「晚安。」

幾乎每個晚上都是這樣的場景。那個同事（或說下屬，但有鑑於他們相處和睦──暫時不提他其實對某些人交出來的東西嗤之以鼻這點──他習慣這麼想。再說，他們都樂意幫他沖茶。）可能不同，他或許在寫程式、或許在讀報告、或只是翻閱一些無關緊要的檔案。他總是最後離開。

確定事情完成了以後，他會把明天開會要用到的資料收進他個人辦公桌右手邊第一個抽屜，上鎖，喝光最後一口涼了的格雷伯爵，進洗手間，將馬克杯擱在洗手台上順便清洗，關上一部份的燈（其餘留給夜巡的警衛），走到門邊時再次轉身確認一切事物都處在對的位置上，搭電梯到總部一樓，步出大廳，門口警衛會和他點頭示意（他偶爾會回應，如果他沒有忙著想更重要的事），走過幾個街口後轉進地下道搭地鐵，再走過幾個街口，回到他的公寓。

沒有意外（就是不需要加班留在總部的時候，不會有別的意外了）的話，沖完澡後他會換上睡衣（他不喜歡浴袍，太做作了），坐在沙發上看一會雜誌或書、或者拆信件（不過是些帳單），直到雙眼感覺到疲倦──通常很快，看了一整天的螢幕之後──他會闔上書籍雜誌，將它們疊好放在客廳桌子左邊，起身，留下臥室燈，摘下眼鏡放在床邊的矮櫃上（有時候他會忘記，不過躺上枕頭後的感覺會提醒他），窩進全套白色的床組裡，伸出一隻手關掉最後一盞燈，加入大半個倫敦的睡眠。

Q大概都是這樣度過沒有任務的晚上。

  

※

 

「走囉，晚安。」

這天是個女同事。他同樣沒有轉頭，正要舉起手時那個年輕的女聲又開口：「龐德先生、晚安。」

他皺起眉頭，為了確認不是自己聽錯而轉過身去看向辦公室出口，女同事看著那個他只看見背影的男人（但毫無疑問就是那個男人）笑得過分愉悅，一直到她走到電梯口的前一刻目光都還流連忘返（老天啊這些女人。他這麼想。）

他在男人轉身前回過頭，繼續剛才那份檔案的閱讀。他知道龐德正朝他走來，但Q並不想看他穿著高級西裝把軍需處辦公室當伸展台走，他不想像傻子一樣盯著、直到龐德意識到並向他丟過一個調情的目光（只要看著他的是人類他大概都會這麼做。他又想。）

腳步持續一直到達他身後幾步的距離停下，Q偷渡著嘆氣先開口說了：「有什麼事嗎？」

他等了幾秒，沒有回答，於是他抬起眼看向龐德，又說：「你可以繼續站在那裡，但我要走了。」

他剛才決定的。他闔上檔案夾，收進右邊第一個抽屜鎖上，喝光涼了的格雷伯爵。龐德的出現打亂了他今晚的行程，龐德通常會打亂每個人的行程。但在這種沒有任務的晚上，他實在不喜歡。

「我暫時沒有車。」龐德說。

Q花了幾秒鐘才意識到龐德想說什麼，於是他說：「喔。你早該練習搭地鐵了。」

當他們的目光相遇，Q才看清楚龐德臉上有著一絲無奈。他還真希望整個軍需部職員都能看到這幕。他心想：可惜了簡直，誰叫他們老是趕著下班。

他對著龐德眨了眨眼，勾起嘴角說：「歡迎再次體驗平民生活。」

龐德跟在他身後走，他關上一部份的燈，走到門邊時他想轉頭確認──算了，應該都收拾好了，他們一起搭電梯到總部一樓，步出大廳，門口警衛向他們點頭示意，他回應，而龐德也是，他們一前一後走過幾個街口，轉進地下道，這時他感覺到龐德跨了一步站到他身旁，說：「我暫時也沒有公寓。」

在他還來不及反應時地鐵到站，車廂門在他們面前開啟，他看著龐德走進車廂，而他愣住直到車門即將關閉的警示音響起才急忙踏進去。

「沙發就可以了。」龐德在他耳邊說。

Q想起自己的馬克杯還擱在桌上忘了洗。

  

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是去年（2013）二月左右寫成的，已經過了好久了啊。


End file.
